The orthodontic treatment of patients has as its fundamental objective the repositioning or realignment of the teeth of a patient in the patient's mouth to positions where they function optimally together and occupy relative locations and orientations that define a pair of opposed and cooperating planar, or nearly planar, smooth arches. The teeth of the two arches, the maxillary arch of the teeth of the upper jaw and the mandibular arch of the teeth of the lower jaw, when in an optimal or ideal position, contact the teeth of the opposite arch along a surface that is usually flat or slightly upwardly concave and commonly referred to as the plane of occlusion.
The treatment applied to patients who have been diagnosed as having teeth insufficiently close to the ideal positions to require orthodontic correction includes an initial or rough procedure to overcome the more serious defects of tooth positioning followed by a finish treatment designed to bring the teeth as closely as possible or practical to their ideal positions. The rough treatment usually involves the movement of certain teeth through the use of any of a number of recognized techniques performed by an orthodontist, and sometimes procedures such as the extraction of certain teeth or surgery on the patient's jaw performed by an oral surgeon.
In the finish treatment, the orthodontist applies an appliance, or set of braces, to the teeth of the patient to exert continual forces on the teeth of the patient to gradually urge them toward their ideal positions. The application of the appliance usually involves the attachment of brackets to the teeth, either with the application of adhesive to the teeth or the securing of bands around the teeth. The brackets are usually each provided with a slot through which an archwire is extended. One archwire is provided for the upper teeth and one for the lower teeth. Typically, the slots in the brackets are of rectangular cross-section and the archwire is of rectangular cross-section. The archwire installed in the slots of the brackets interconnects the teeth, through the brackets, and exerts forces on the teeth to translate or rotate them toward a finish position envisioned by the orthodontist.
It has been recognized in the design and application of orthodontic appliances that an ideally designed and installed orthodontic appliance will present the slots of the brackets in a position to initially receive a preshaped archwire that will elastically deform to exert corrective forces on the teeth to urge them toward their finish positions. When in their finish positions, the archwire of the ideally designed appliance will no longer be elastically deformed, and will no longer exert forces upon the teeth. Achieving this objective has been inhibited by certain problems in the prior art.
One problem presented by the prior art is that current orthodontic products are designed and manufactured to average anatomy. As a result, orthodontists are faced with the need to select what they perceive to be the brackets and archwires of the closest design to those required by a particular patient, and to modify the designs for treatment of the patient. Some of this modification may be performed when the appliance is initially installed, but almost inevitably modification is required during the course of treatment of the patient. This modification may take the form of the replacement of brackets, but most commonly requires a periodic bending and reshaping of the archwire as the treatment progresses. Thus, the treatment of the patient has become a manual feedback system in which the orthodontist monitors the progress of the patient's treatment and then readjusts the appliance, usually by bending the archwires, to correct the forces being applied to the teeth to bring the teeth to their ultimate positions, which are less than ideal. As a result, the patient may be subjected to treatment over a period that is longer than would be necessary if the appliance were initially made to the optimum design. In addition, the time required of the orthodontist for implementation of the treatment may be several times greater than it would be if modification of the appliance were unnecessary. Thus, the orthodontist is able to treat fewer patients and the cost of the treatment to the patient or to the orthodontist is increased.
Location of the connection points for the appliance to the teeth also presents a problem in the prior art. Typically, brackets are bonded to the teeth and then interconnected by the installation of the archwires. This is done when the teeth are in their maloccluded positions, with the orthodontist having only a mental vision of where the finish positions of the teeth will be and where the brackets are to be placed to move the teeth to those finish positions. For more effective use of the appliance and to promote ease in cleaning the teeth, the orthodontist prefers to locate the brackets and archwires away from the gums. If they are placed to close to the tips of the teeth, however, they may interfere with the teeth of the opposite arch as the teeth approach their finish positions.
Another problem of the prior art that has inhibited the selection or design of an ideal orthodontic appliance for the patient is the difficulty in arriving at an expression of the ideal finish position of the teeth. Orthodontists typically make models of the patient's mouth and, with the models and the aid of x-rays, determine a treatment to move the teeth to finish tooth positions. This process is time consuming and presents a source of error and inaccuracy. From the measurements and based on the judgment of the orthodontist, appliance components are selected to implement the prescribed treatment. In reality, the treatment of patients is in many cases more of an art than a science, with results ranging from poor to excellent, and generally variable.
The need for custom manufactured orthodontic appliances and the use of automatic design techniques has been recognized by some, while others have advocated adherence to standard components and manual techniques in view of a perceived lack of practical custom appliance manufacturing and automated appliance design systems of the art.
The development of automated custom appliance design systems has encountered several difficulties. These difficulties have included the task of developing an automated system that includes reliable and efficient decision making algorithms and techniques for automatically determining an ideal finish position of the teeth. Further, these difficulties have included arriving at an expression of appliance geometry in terms that can be efficiently produced by automated appliance manufacturing equipment. Furthermore, the prior art has not provided a way to accurately manufacture an appliance on an individualized basis in accordance with the appliance design. An additional problem in the automated design and manufacture of orthodontic appliances lies in the difficulty in designing the custom design system to take into account the professionally recognized parameters and criteria, derived over many years from the knowledge and experience of the practicing and clinical orthodontist, upon which diagnosis and treatment is based.
Accordingly, there is a great need in orthodontics for a practical, reliable and efficient custom appliance automated design and manufacturing system, and method of providing custom appliances and treating patients therewith.